Truth or Dare
by MoonlightMaiden14
Summary: It all begins with a night of fun at the acrade. But what Serena and Darien didn't expect was a twist in an old game that just might expose their love for one another. S&D oneshot-COMPLETE! R


_Heyy! This is a one-shot, therefore only one chapter. I will say that on Mircosoft Word this was 10 pages long, but yeah. This story was very easy to write, and I'm very proud of it. Please, R&R._

* * *

Serena was sitting in the famous Crown Arcade with her four best friends. They always came to this place everyday after school because it was their famous hang out. Of course, the temple was also a regular place, but that was usually for those long boring scout meetings that Serena slept through most of the time. The five had already order their food, got it served in record time, and were now munching on it happily.

"So, you guys, what's going on for Friday night?" Lita voiced to the crowd as she stuffed a French fry inside her mouth. Friday night was their regular night to just 'hang out'.

"Mm, I don't know. Is everyone free?" Mina said as she picked up her milkshake.

"I believe so seeing as how it's Friday," Amy spoke up. Her nose was stuck inside a science text book. Everyone nodded confirming Amy's guess.

"What're you all talking about?" Andrew questioned as he slid into the booth.

"We're just discussing Friday's plans," Raye said, slurping her chocolate milkshake.

"Are you? Have you decided on where you're going yet?" Andrew asked. Everyone shook their heads.

"Don't y'all go to someone's house?" Andrew asked and from the nods, he continued, "Well…you could all come here, you know. I can even close early."

"Really!?" Mina screeched with excitement. Andrew nodded with a grin.

"Oh, my God! Let's do it!" Serena cried joyfully.

"Let's do what?" A deep, male voice asked as he approached the table. Serena's heart skipped a beat at the new presence, but her eyes glared with hate.

"You're here!" Serena pointed out dumbly. She point her finger at the man as he slid inside the booth.

"Well, now, aren't you the observant one, Meatball Head?" Darien smirked. Raye bit back a laugh at his slick remark. Serena opened her mouth to reply back, but held it in and just sat in silence.

"Well, Darien, I was inviting the girls to spend the night here this Friday," Andrew told him. Darien raised an eyebrow.

"Really now, Drew? You are going to be here alone with these five lovely ladies over night?" Darien said smoothly with a manly grin, "You're a pimp."

"What!?" Andrew cried out in surprise, "I am not!" Darien only chuckled.

"Yes, anyway, since I don't think it's appropriate that you five will be here alone with this … knave … I refuse to let you come," Darien said with unknown authority over the girls.

"What?! What gives you the right to say what we can and cannot do?" Serena asked glaring at him. Darien waved her unnecessary anger away.

"Unless … I'm invited too," Darien finished with a smirk towards Serena's flushed face. Serena was about to say something, but Raye's hand flew over her mouth to hush her.

"Deal," She said with a smile.

--

Friday night arrived quickly for Serena and her friends. Currently, they were leaving the school campus. Everyone was busying discussing about the things they would do at the arcade with Andrew and Darien. Though, Serena wasn't participating in the talk.

"Is anything wrong, Rena?" Lita asked with concern directed towards her unusually quiet friend. Serena looked up from her current fascination of staring at the ground.

"Of course not, Lita. I'm fine," She replied with a small smile. For some reason, the fake smile seemed to please Lita and she turned back to gossiping. None of them noticed, but Serena was very nervous spending an entire night with Darien. It was completely unknown to them that she was in love with the dark haired, devilishly handsome prince.

"I guess we should all head home to pack. Andrew said to be at the arcade by seven," Raye said, "See you later!"

Everyone said their temporary goodbyes and headed in different directions towards their individual homes. Serena sulked her way to her two story house where she lived with her average family, the Tsukinos. She slowly walked through the front door and was greeted by her mother, Ilene.

"Welcome home, Serena!" Ilene greeted with a warm hug. Serena hugged her mother back.

"Hey, mom," She said with little to almost no excitement. Ilene looked at her daughter oddly.

"Is anything wrong, dear?" Ilene asked. It wasn't usual for Serena to be so glum.

"No, it was just a long day at school," Serena told her. Ilene seemed to remember something.

"That's right! You got your math test back today, didn't you? Let me see it," Ilene commanded. Serena dug through her school bag and came up with a paper. She handed to her mother, and walked into the kitchen for a glass of milk. Ilene nervously turned the paper over to look at the score that was written in red.

Ilene's eyes widen in shock, "You got a 94?! Serena, that's wonderful!"

Serena poured her glass of milk as Ilene stepped into the kitchen. Serena didn't seem to care that she actually did good on her test. No one knew, but Serena was actually smart. She just didn't want the attention that Amy gets for being intelligent. She wanted to be average.

"Serena, aren't you proud of your grade. You've only said one thing since you've been home," Ilene said.

"Of course, I'm proud of it, and I'm just not in the talkative mood," Serena said taking her milk upstairs.

Serena walked into her room. She sat her milk down on her desk, and took out her duffle bag. Walking over to her closet, Serena looked through her clothes trying to figure out what to take and what to wear tonight. She decided to take her graphic tee that read "Caution – blonde thinking" on it, and put it on. Serena quickly pulled her light blue jeans on quickly discarding her uniform on her bed. For her bag, she put in a simple pink tee and white jeans. She slipped on her white flip flops deciding to wear them tomorrow as well. She quickly reapplied her makeup and threw her makeup bag into the duffle bag. She also chose to put in a manga incase she got bored. Grabbing her sleeping bag, she placed it next to her other stuff.

"Done," Serena finished. She glanced at the clock and saw it was only six, so she took her stuff downstairs and placed it next to the door. Since she had a little time to kill, Serena did her only homework for the weekend, math. By the time she finished, it was a quarter till seven. Serena quickly put her school work away, said goodbye to her mom, and left.

--

Everyone was already waiting patiently at the arcade. Only two more people needed to show, Serena and Darien. They didn't have to wait long for Serena because she soon came through the door.

"Hey, everyone," She said with unease.

"You're late," Raye accused, pointing at the clock that read ten after seven.

"Oh, lay off, Pyro," Serena said, "Where can I put my stuff?"

"Doesn't matter," Andrew answered, so Serena just sat it in the girls' normal booth where the others were. She looked around at the faces, and noticed that Darien's was missing. She smirked.

"Where's Mr. Perfect?" She asked with sarcasm. Suddenly, she felt arms wrap around her waist.

"Right here," Darien whispered into her ear. Serena squeaked at the closeness and wiggled out of his grasp. Darien chuckled at her reaction.

Serena turned around and pointed an accusing finger at his chest, "You're late."

Darien flicked her finger away, "Sorry, Miss Always-On-Time, my classes ran over."

"You have classes this late in the day, especially on Friday?" Serena smirked thinking she caught him.

"In fact, yes, I do. My last class is supposed to end at six, but it went on till 6:20. I'm sorry, but I had to run home and take a shower, and come here," Darien defended himself.

"Whatever," Serena remarked, and left to talk to Mina.

The first thing they did was eat some dinner. Lita cooked for them in the kitchen, while Andrew provided the drinks. They sat around the biggest booth, and talked while they ate. Serena and Darien refused to speak to one another.

A few hours passed with games and different simple activities. There was plenty of talking, laughing, and joking. Everyone was getting along great, except Serena and Darien. They've barely said a word to each other all night.

"I think it's about time we bring out the ice cream!" Serena called. Darien shook his head.

"It would be you to realize such a detail," He commented. Serena's nose flared.

"Shut up, jerk," She said. Darien chuckled, but didn't respond. Andrew went back into the kitchen and brought back the ice cream and bowls with spoons. Everyone got the flavor they wanted and began eating.

"What should we play now?" Raye asked as she munched on her vanilla ice cream. Everyone sat in thought trying to come up with something.

"Oh, I know!" Mina cried with excitement, "Truth or Dare."

"Yeah, that sounds good!" Lita said, "It's a simple, fun game."

Everyone agreed to play Truth or Dare. Now, they needed to decide who would go first.

"I'll go," Amy quietly volunteered, "Umm … Raye, truth or dare?"

"Dare," Raye said.

"Okay, umm … I dare you to eat the whole carton of vanilla ice cream," Amy gave Raye her dare. Raye picked up the carton and began eating it as it was her turn.

"Okay, Darien, truth or dare?" Raye asked.

"Truth," Darien said. Raye could be evil with dares.

"Ah, you're no fun. Okay, are you a virgin?" Raye said bravely. Darien blinked at the question. Serena's ears perked up from curiosity.

"No," He answered truthfully.

"Really? Who'd you lose it to?" Raye asked digging deeper.

"You can only ask one question, Raye. You should be more specific next time," Darien smirked. Raye just sat back in a pout, and continued eating her ice cream.

"Andrew," Darien began, "truth or dare?"

"Oh, dare," Andrew said trying to act somewhat brave. Darien grinned evilly.

"I dare you to walk outside singing Old McDonald," Darien began.

"Oh, that's easy-," Andrew began getting up.

"In your boxers," Darien finished with a grin. Andrew's face dropped.

"How cruel!" Andrew cried astonished.

"You've got to do it," Darien said crossing his arms. Andrew just shook his head, and began stripping to his boxers. Everyone began cracking up at the Spongebob boxers.

"Nice," Lita cracked up. Andrew blushed in embarrassment. He looked over at Darien who only pointed towards the doors. Andrew sighed, and walked over. Everyone else gathered at the front windows to watch. Andrew went outside with Darien at the door, and did his dare.

"Old McDonald had a farm, ei ie ei ie ohhh!!" Andrew sang as he walked up and down the streets. Everyone inside cracked up at his performance. Her sucked at singing.

"Shut up!" Someone yelled.

"Get some clothes on, you idiot!" A mother yelled as she covered her young child's eyes.

"I'm gonna call the police!" Another person yelled. At that, Andrew ran back inside.

"I hate you, Darien," Andrew said as he put his clothes back on.

"I know, I know," Darien grinned. Once again, everyone settled back down on the floor.

"Okay," Andrew said looking around at the faces, "Lita, truth or dare?"

"Dare," Lita answered cracking her knuckles.

"I dare you to pick Darien up, and try walking around the room with him," Andrew dared her. Lita looked Darien up and down as he stood.

"You're a big man," She remarked. Darien smirked with pride. Lita walked over to him, and lifted him with shaky knees onto her back. She carried him over to the counter and back. Lita placed Darien back onto his feet, and collapsed back down.

"Damn," She remarked, but didn't say anything else about it, "Okay, Mina, truth or dare?"

"Truth," Mina answered.

"Is it true that you two timed before," Lita asked.

"Yes," Mina answered in shame. Lita patted her blonde friend on the back.

"Okay, Serena, truth or dare?" Mina asked the quiet blonde.

"Truth," Serena answered.

"Truth, eh? Hmm … is it true that you've had a crush on Andrew?" Mina asked with a cheeky grin.

"Crush on Andrew? No, he's like my older brother," Serena replied.

"Oh," Mina said. Serena smiled.

"What a shame!" Andrew cried with fake hurt. He winked at her.

"Okay, Serena, it's your turn," Amy said. Serena nodded.

"Okay, um … Darien, truth or dare?" She asked the black-haired man.

"Dare," Darien answered smiling. He never realized how beautiful she looked tonight.

Serena was surprised he picked dare. She looked down at the ground not thinking about what to say. She wasn't sure.

"I dare you to love me," She whispered not realizing what she was saying. Unfortunately for her, Darien heard her.

"What?" He asked a little stunned. Serena's head shot up in surprise.

"What?" She asked looking around.

"You dare me to love you?" Darien repeated.

"Uhh … I didn't m-mean," Serena stuttered not knowing how to respond. Darien smiled slightly.

"Sorry, babe, I'm already doing _that_ dare," He whispered towards her blushing face. Her eyes widen.

"W-What?" Serena stuttered again. Darien moved himself closer to Serena.

"I said that I'm already doing that dare," Darien repeated again, "I already love you."

"You love me?" Serena cries, tears welling up in her sapphire eyes. Darien nodded as he touched her face gently.

"I," Serena began, her voice cracking, "I love you too."

Darien reached around her small frame, and squeezed her to him tightly. He had no idea this was going to happen tonight of all nights. He never wanted to let her go.

"Kiss her already!" Andrew yelled with a goofy grin on his face. Darien looked over at him and smirked. He leaned down slowly and captured Serena's perfect, pink lips in a sweet, loving kiss.

"Yay!" Everyone clapped their approval. Darien and Serena broke apart with grins adoring their faces. They didn't let go of each other.

"I never thought this was going to happen," Lita commented winking at Serena. Serena blushed as she leaned into her new prince. Her friends all gathered around her to give her a hug, and new gossip flared up again. Serena and Darien couldn't have been happier.

Who would have thought that a confession would have happened during a game of Truth or Dare?

Now … let me ask _you_ something: Truth or _Dare_?

* * *

_So, there you have the one-shot of "Truth or Dare". I hope you enjoyed it. I got the idea when my boyfriend said to me "I dare you to love me." and I responded "Sorry, babe, I already did that dare." :) So, thank him for giving me the idea. _

_REVIEW!!_

_MoonlightMaiden14_


End file.
